Inocente Pecado
by Patty Black Potter
Summary: Inocência traída...  As recordações de uma noite de verão, longos anos atrás, ainda perturbavam Gina Weasley.


Harry subia os degraus da porta principal da casa quando ouviu o telefone tocando, lá dentro. O sol brilhava fraco por entre as nuvens espaças, iluminando as pequenas montanhas de neve que, imaginava, haviam sido feitas aqui e acolá por Thomas, naquela manhã. E, embora tivesse certeza de que seu velho mordomo estivesse me casa, parecia-lhe óbvio, pela insistência com que o telefone continuava tocando, que o criado não iria atendê-lo. E isso poderia se dever ao fato de que Thomas sabia quem estava chamando. O que levava Harry a concluir que deveria ser sua mãe...

Apenas se Lilian houvesse telefonado insistentemente durante todo o dia, Thomas faria questão de ignorar o chamado. Ambos jamais tinham gostado um do outro e, como devia saber que o filho retornara no dia anterior, ela estava ansiosa para perguntar sobre sua viagem, o que a levava a ser tão insistente.

Harry sorriu de leve ao colocar a chave na fechadura. Sabia muito bem, devido a toda a experiência que acumulara quanto a conhecer sua mãe, que ela nunca estava interessada em nada que não a afetasse de imediato e, se estava, de fato, ligando seguidamente naquele dia, era porque tinha alguma coisa pessoal em mente.

O calor que o recebeu ao abrir a porta foi agradável. Afinal, fora terrível ter de voltar a Londres em meio a uma das épocas mais frias daquele inverno. Ainda mais após uma viagem de três semanas no extremo calor da selva malasiana.

— Sr. Harry! — saudou o mordomo, assim que o viu, e sua exclamação coincidiu com o último chamado do telefone, que ficou sem ser atendido.

Thomas Grayson o olhava, parado no imenso hall que seguia desde a parte da frente da casa até o último cômodo do andar térreo, e procurava portar-se da maneira mais respeitosa e tradicional possível, embora Harry já o tivesse avisado de que nem mesmo precisava chamá-lo com aquele peremptório "senhor" diante do nome.

Empurrando a mala que continha seu equipamento fotográfico para dentro, Harry recostou-se à porta que acabara de fechar, descansando um pouco da corrida que dera para tentar chegar ao telefone a tempo. Olhou o hall, prestando atenção aos detalhes que, na maioria das vezes, não lhe interessavam, apesar da elegância da moradia georgiana em que morava. Era estranho, mas sentia-se aliviado e reconfortado cada vez que voltava, embora achasse a casa um tanto austera demais para seu gosto pessoal. Era sempre bom ver que nada mudara durante sua ausência.

— Eu o esperava ontem, senhor – observou o mordomo, não sem certa repreensão no tom de voz, o que levou Harry a imaginar se ali haveria alguma intenção de saber se a culpa fora sua pelo atraso. Quase sem sentir, passou a explicar:

— O avião teve um atraso considerável ao sair de Singapura e depois houve uma tempestade de neve terrível pelo oeste europeu. Parece que já dura mais de vinte e quatro horas... Caso não tenha notado. – Harry também achou que deveria colocar certa repreensão na voz. – Mas não se preocupe, Thomas. Ah, e a propósito, também estou feliz em revê-lo.

O criado, que já se inclinava para ajudar o patrão a segurar a bagagem, endireitou-se de imediato diante de tal comentário.

— Oh, sinto muito, senhor! — desculpou-se com visível sinceridade. – É claro que é muito bom tê-lo de volta! Mas... – Ele parou, parecendo vacilar por segundos, depois acrescentou: - ... receio ter havido uma espécie de... emergência enquanto esteve fora.

— Ah, o que aconteceu agora? – Harry não estava disposto a ouvir sobre mais uma das crises de sua mãe, se era a isso que Thomas estava se referindo. E uma espécie de resignação acabou por tomar o lugar de seu otimismo anterior. No entender de Stella, havia sempre uma emergência a ser resolvida, ainda mais quando não conseguia viver dentro do orçamento da pensão que Arthur lhe dava.

- Sua mãe tem tentado entrar em contato com o senhor nas últimas quarenta e oito horas, senhor! – Thomas explicou, fazendo Harry imaginar rapidamente se Gina poderia estar envolvida em tal preocupação por parte de Lilian. Afinal, sua irmã de criação sempre fora uma pedra no sapato de sua mãe, mas ela agora estava vivendo nos Estados Unidos para onde se mudara havia quase oito anos. Thomas continuava falando, agora em um tom mais consternado: - Sinto muito informá-lo, mas seu padrasto faleceu há dois dias, e a sra. Weasley tem estado desesperada para conseguir lhe falar desde então.

A resignação do Harry desapareceu por completo.

— E foi por isso que não atendeu o telefone? – foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer.

— Bem... sim, senhor — Thomas estava na defensiva agora. — É que a sra. Weasley tem se comportado de uma forma... digamos... abusiva. Ela chegou, mesmo, a me acusar de não lhe dar seus recados. Não queria acreditar que eu não sabia onde o senhor se encontrava!

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas. Sabia que sua mãe devia ter dito alguma indelicadeza a Thomas para que o mordomo agisse assim, ignorando seus telefonemas em um momento como aquele.

- Bem, se ela houvesse ligado para o aeroporto, saberia porque estou atrasado – disse, um tanto seco. Estivera viajando nas últimas quarenta e oito horas e estava muito cansado. Seu único desejo era chegar em casa, tomar um bom banho e dormir. E agora teria que lidar com sua mãe e os problemas que a afligiam e sabia muito bem quanto isso iria lhe custar.

O mordomo assentiu.

- Acho melhor ligar para ela – murmurou abatido, deixando de lado qualquer idéia de descanso. Pegou a mala que continha a máquina fotográfica e começou a subir a escada, seguido de perto pelo criado, ao qual disse: - Acho que seria melhor preparar uma mala pequena, com roupas de baixo, para o caso de eu ter que ir até Penmadoc.

- Não está pensando em dirigir até Penmadoc esta noite, está, senhor? – Thomas protestou depressa.

- Acho que não vou ter outra alternativa. – Harry entrou no cômodo que ficava no primeiro andar e que era reservado para seu estúdio. Ali também ficavam a sala de jantar e uma confortável sala de estar. Seu dormitório e outros dois quartos para hóspedes ficavam no andar superior.

Depois de deixar o equipamento no estúdio, Harry foi até o barzinho, servir-se de uma dose de uísque.

- Eu sei, eu sei! – avisou assim que viu o mordomo negando de leve com a cabeça, parado no limiar da porta. – Mas preciso de um incentivo – explicou, brincando. – Prometo que vou comer alguma coisa antes de sair.

Era evidente que Thomas desaprovava sua atitude, mas, nos oito anos em que trabalhava para Harry, sabia quando devia manter-se calado. Continuou subindo, até o andar superior, deixando seu patrão à vontade para fazer o telefonema. No quarto de Harry, passou a arrumar as roupas e sapatos.

O telefone chamou diversas vezes antes que alguém o atendesse. Harry imaginou que sua mãe poderia estar adivinhando que era ele quem estava do outro lado do fio e estava dando-lhe o troco por não ter sido atendida quando o procurara. Esse era o tipo de coisa que Lilian faria, com certeza, mas não em um momento como aquele.

Enquanto esperava, Harry imaginava o som do outro aparelho tocando, na casa austera, de chão impecavelmente brilhante e teto abobado. Lembrava-se de como aquela casa, em Penmadoc, era fria. Nem mesmo no inverno, com o aquecimento ligado, pudera sentir-se aquecido lá, quando pequeno... E lembrava-se de que Gina costumava dizer que aquela casa era mal-assombrada. Era estranho pensar nisso agora, mas naquela época, chegara a acreditar em sua irmã de criação... 


End file.
